


Midnight, February 19

by naasad



Series: Other Batlantern Fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Sex, Bruce is an Awkward Duck, Bruce is just slightly drunk in the first part of this, Bruce loves his kids, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mentioned Jason Todd, Morning After, Mostly only rated M cause the author is paranoid, Oliver Queen Shenanigans, POV switch, Pre-Slash, birthday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Bruce and Hal escape their joint birthday party.





	Midnight, February 19

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who don't know, Bruce's birthday is February 19 and Hal's is February 20. :) 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry to disappoint, there's no sex in this story (I don't ever write smut just as a personal preference), and only mild making out, I'm just slightly paranoid about rating my stuff. Lmk if you think the rating should be dropped. If enough people agree, I'll do it.
> 
> Anyways, this is how Bruce and Hal got together in pretty much all my BatLantern 'verses. I have like three other fics for these two dorks on my brain, but this one appeared this afternoon and demanded first turn. Here we go.

"Hey," Hal called, seeing Bruce leaning on Oliver's balcony, a glass of champagne in hand. "Funny seeing you here. I hear there's a party going on and you're the guest of honor."

Bruce checked his watch and sighed. "In fifteen minutes, it will be your party, I'll wait out here until then."

Hal frowned. "You're staying, right?"

Bruce nodded. "I just need space."

Hal shrugged and started to walk away.

"No," Bruce called, a little too quickly. "Stay. I... enjoy your company. When you're not being moronic."

Hal chuckled and moved beside him, elbows brushing.

Bruce glanced up, looking rather offended, and batted the party hat off his head and into the bushes below like a particularly angry cat.

"Well, that was rude."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be, I really liked that hat."

"Not about that." Bruce took a deep breath. "I heard about Carol."

Hal shrugged. "Well, it was about time, right?"

"Do you think this is it?"

Hal sighed and turned to lean back and face Bruce. "Yeah, probably. I was just fooling myself that we would ever work out. It's for the best, you know."

"Can I-?" Bruce stopped, bit his lip. "Just tell me to stop, okay?"

Hal frowned, but then there were fingertips in his hair, cracked but gentle lips over his own, and a thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. When Bruce pulled away, he took a deep breath, then followed, slipping a hand under Bruce's jacket to rest on his ribs. It didn't take much urging for him to be able to slip his tongue inside, but when he did, he recoiled at the taste. "You're drunk."

"No," Bruce protested. He set aside his glass and put both hands on Hal's hips, kissing him and pushing until they tipped over onto the deck sofa. He sighed and buried his face in his neck. "Maybe a little."

"Maybe a little...?" Hal blinked dazedly. "Oh. Okay, come here." He tried to maneuver Bruce off of him and onto his side, but the bat wouldn't budge.

"I can still consent."

"I know," Hal lied, running a hand through Bruce's hair. "But we can have sex any old time. Right now, I want you to cuddle me."

Bruce huffed but turned on his side, and drew Hal close, resting his head on his chest.

"Wow," Hal teased, "I'm surprised you know how to cuddle."

"I do have two kids."

"Two?" Hal wrapped his arm more securely around Bruce's shoulders. "I've only met Dick, I think. You adopted another one?"

"Just a few weeks ago. Jason. He tried to steal the tires off the Batmobile." Bruce pouted. "I was going to be responsible and send him to a boy's home, but Alfred liked him too much and showed him the manor. I'm glad he did. You should come meet him, he'd love you."

Hal chuckled. "And what does his dad think of me?"

"His dad's dead."

"I mean you, silly."

"Oh." Bruce chewed his lip. "I think you're an irresponsible hothead not living up to your full potential. Wait." He held up a finger. "Mostly irresponsible. Only mostly."

"Only mostly." Hal laughed. "Love you, too, Spooky."

Bruce tightened his grip. "Love you, too," he mumbled, then yawned.

"So you're a sleepy drunk."

Bruce shook his head. "Been up for days." He made a vague hand gesture. "Gotham stuff."

"Ah."

They laid in silence for a moment before Bruce spoke again. "It's midnight. Oliver's looking for you. You should go inside and celebrate."

"Nah." Hal sighed and rubbed Bruce's arm. "I'm good here."

Bruce hummed contentedly. "Happy Birthday, Lantern."

Hal smiled and bent to kiss Bruce's hair before leaning back. "Happy Birthday, Spooky."

* * *

Bruce woke slowly, held but not restrained, and pressed his nose into whatever was beneath him, inhaling the scent and letting the memories of the previous night wash over him.

Hal.

He sat up immediately, unfortunately waking his bedmate.

"Hey," Lantern said, holding up his hands as if he were calming a cornered, frightened animal. "You okay?"

Bruce sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face. "Thank you for showing restraint," he managed to grind out before checking his watch. A dismayed noise slipped past his lips without his permission. "Jason will be upset I never went home."

"Want a ride?" Hal offered. He let his hand fall on Bruce's elbow, and he jerked it away.

Lantern almost looked hurt.

But he smiled. "You did say I could meet the new kid."

"No," Bruce said, then sighed. "Not today. Another time." He clambered over Hal and off the sofa, heading for the door.

"Bruce," Hal called, and he stopped. "I'm here." He flashed a grin that probably had most swooning. "Any old time."

Bruce scowled and straightened his cuffs with more force than was strictly necessary. "Not your rebound, Jordan."

Hal gave a strangled laugh. "Yeah. If you were, last night would have ended differently. Not above admitting that. Look." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I respect you, Spooky. If you want me to do that from far away, that's perfectly okay, but if you ever feel like it, I'll be here to _respect_ you any way you want."

Bruce blinked in shock. "That was terrible," he deadpanned, then looked down and straightened his cuffs once more. "But I'll keep it in mind." When he looked up, he was smiling, in that strange Bat way of his.

Hal smiled back. "Sounds okay by me."

Bruce swallowed as that smiled did something to his stomach. "Well." He cleared his throat. "I've got a company to run, and you have planes to fly."

Hal nodded and donned his suit with a single thought. "I'll see you around, Bats."

"See you around," Bruce murmured as he flew off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao I love awkward Bruce he's like a cute little duckling sometimes. :D
> 
> Lmk what you think!


End file.
